


Widow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutant Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Widow

Civil war is over and Team Cap is on a run. But when Clint gets a call from Fury about Natasha being captured by the Red Room, what will Clint do to save the woman he loves? Plus Steve wont let him go alone as Nat is his friend too.


End file.
